(Aventures) L'amitié avant tout
by Vamps-Wolf
Summary: Bob veut comprendre ce qu'y arrive à Théo. Quelle est cette magie ? [Episode 13 Saison 2]


**Bonsoir les loulous ! Comment ça va ? Suite au visionnage de l'épisode 13 de la saison 2, j'ai écrit cet OS autour de la tension des pouvoirs mystérieux de Théo et la confiance qui disparaît entre les amis du groupe envers Théo. Moi je dis que cette histoire de magie étrange, ça pue et que la fin de la saison va être épique ! Enfin bref, bonne lecture !**

 **Ps : Cela ne spoil pas l'épisode à part pour Bragg, mais au cas où visionner l'épisode au cas où ! Bisous sur le museau !**

* * *

 _ **L'amitié avant tout…**_

Le campement était silencieux. Trop pour Bob, qui trépignait en fixant d'un regard scrutateur le paladin du groupe. Assis à la gauche de Bragg – miraculeusement sauvé –, Théo fixait les flammes dansant du feu de camp réchauffant, les quelques vêtements dût, à leur baignade involontaire dans les rapides. Sentant le regard lourd du pyromage sur sa personne, il grogna de dépit.

— J'ai dit pas de question, Bob.

Le demi-diable ricana.

— Je n'en ai pas posé, comme à ta demande. Je réfléchis. C'est tout. Dis calmement Bob, en ayant un sourire trop prononcé.

Son sourire faisait moins peur que celui de Viktor, mais dérangeant, oui.

Le calme revenait autour du feu, mais pas entre les deux amis. Théo leva les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux de Bob qui pencha sa tête sur le côté, l'examinant comme une nouvelle science à comprendre.

— Bob... Marmonna rageusement Théo. Cesse tout de suite !

L'éclat de voix surprit les deux femmes qui se tournèrent vers les deux hommes tandis que les autres compagnons gardèrent le silence surtout Shin et Grunlek, qui eurent une attitude défensive.

— J'ai besoin de comprendre. Quelle est cette magie ? L'as-tu appris dans le puits dans la montagne ? J'ai besoin de réponse. Énonça Bob.

— Tu fais chier. Je commence mon tour de garde. Dis férocement Théo en partant vers les bois les entourant.

— Théo, attends. Ton Armure ! s'écria Grunlek, soucieux en voyant le paladin disparaître entre les arbres, torse nu. Qui le suit ? demanda le nain, en se tournant vers ses deux autres amis.

Shin ne répondit pas et monta dans l'arbre non loin d'eux. Le demi élémentaire n'avait pas peur de son ami, — de son grand-frère,—, mais cette magie et cette aura sombre qui entourait le paladin de lumière le mettait mal à l'aise. Et il n'avait pas besoin de le dire à voix haute pour que Bob et Grunlek le comprennent.

— Je peux m'en occuper, maître nain. Déclara solennellement, Viktor en se levant en s'aidant de son bâton.

Bob et Grunlek eurent un regard entre eux, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

— Je pense que je vais le rejoindre avant qu'il ne se fasse encore mordre par une saloperie d'araignée, mais merci comme même de la proposition, Viktor. Déclara Bob en passant à côté du magister et lui tapotant l'épaule, avant de se diriger dans la même direction que Théo.

 **OoooOoooO**

À seulement quelques mètres, Théo frappa violemment un arbre avec son épée. Peu à peu, tandis que sa colère grandissait en lui, une aura sombre l'entoura devenant une forme monstrueuse pencher au-dessus de lui l'observant et se nourrissant de la vie autour de lui.

Soudain, Théo lâcha son épée et se prit sa tête entre ses mains, une voix lui murmurait des paroles des ténèbres.

— Théo !

La voix surprit l'aura des ténèbres qui s'amenuiser et disparu avant que le mage dépassât l'arbre qui cachait le guerrier à sa vue.

Bob resta figé quelques secondes devant la scène étrange, Théo fixait d'un air très étrange son épée. Se reprenant le mage s'avança et arriva aux côtés de son ami pour sentir une pulsion magique. Le démon en lui se mit à ronronner.

Un coup d'œil vers les pieds de Théo pour voir un cercle d'herbes faner.

— Tu l'as encore utilisé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Bob, suspicieux et inquiet. Pourquoi ? Réponds-moi, Théo.

— Je vais bien, Bob. Déclara le chevalier en lui offrant son plus sourire, qui ressemblais à s'en méprendre à ceux de Viktor.

— Menteur.

La voix de Bob était sans appel et ferme. Légèrement agacé ou colérique ?

— Tu veux jouer avec moi celui qui ment le mieux ? Tu as déjà perdu, Théodore Silverberg ! s'écria-t-il en voyant le brun ouvrir la bouche pour se justifier. C'est moi le beau parleur du groupe, OK ? Alors ta rengaine comme quoi tu vas bien, ne me plaît pas surtout après ton tour de passe-passe avec Bragg. Donc je vais répéter encore et une dernière fois ma question : qu'elle est cette magie ?

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, lourd de sentiments, mais brisé par la voix rageuse de Théo.

— Tu fais chier, Bob !

—…

— Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Même si entre Shin, Grunlek, tu serais le seul à l'accepter. Soupira-t-il lourdement. Désolé, mais c'est non.

— Tu te rends compte que tu perds la confiance de Shindha et Grunlek ?

Théo grimaça, et hocha la tête lentement.

— Et la tienne ? Demanda-t-il la voix plus grave.

Bob fixa durement pendant quelques instants Théo avant que son visage redevint plus amical.

— Tu es mon ami, Théo. Je te fais confiance jusqu'au jour où tu basculeras et que je devrais te tuer pour nous sauver tous.

Théo ricana.

— C'est à moi le paladin de dire ça, demi-démon.

— Tu es chiant, laisse-moi rêver crétin ! s'écria dramatiquement Bob, avant de rire avec Théo, puis ils se calmèrent.

— Merci Bob. Marmonna Théo, gêné. Bon, on fait ce tour de garde. Disait-il en reprenant son air sérieux en désignant une direction.

Il ne vit pas le sourire amusé du mage qui le suivit, en gardant à l'esprit cet instant dans sa mémoire.


End file.
